Gone?
by iloveJesusJohnnyandDanny
Summary: [OneShot] Rejection, fear, a blizzard and a broken down boy. Those words should never be together, and yet, here he was, in exactly that situation.


Danny walked down the streets of Amity Park, wearing nothing but a short sleeved shirt and his baggy jeans in the dead of winter. He had no where to go, no where to stay and sit by a warm fire with his family. He was alone, alone to brace for the blizzard that he knew was coming. It seemed as though it was coming to get him, because it knew he had nothing to live for after this. Nothing would ever be the same again.

Just a few hours earlier there had been a fight. A fight between the Fenton's and Danny Phantom. They finally managed to catch up with Phantom and do some damage; too much damage for Danny to hide when he had to be Fenton again. They noticed that he had identical injuries as they had caused to Phantom, and became suspicious. They started questioning him. He tried not to answer most of the questions, but they figured it out. You know how a person can figure out when a person is lying, well that's what happened. They're son was Phantom, and there was only one thing to do when that happened. They had to destroy him.

Danny saw his parent's reaction and made a break for it. He phased out of the house and ran to the park. He knew they wouldn't come looking for him in the storm that was about to hit, and that's what he wanted.

That's what had led to now; he was freezing out in the cold with no one to care about him. He couldn't go to Sam's; her parents hated him and would never let him in. Tucker was away on vacation and the school was closed because of the storm.

He let his head hang as the snow gently hit his back. Everything he'd worked for so long was shattered. His family hated him, and soon the entire town would find out because of his parents. It was all going downhill from here.

He sat on a park bench and curled into a small ball to stay warm. He looked to his left and watched the heavy clouds roll over the town, dumping snow on it like frosting on a cake. It was coming for him, and he didn't care. Death no longer scared him, in fact, he would much rather be dead than live without the love of a family.

He turned his head away and closed his eyes. He was ready.

------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------------------ ----------------

"What have you done?" Jazz stood in front of her parents, clenching her fists in anger.

"Jazz, he was the ghost boy. He can't-" Maddie tried to calm down her daughter.

"He can't what, Mom? Live? He's your son! How could you do this to him?" Jazz felt tears burn in her aqua eyes at what her parents did to her brother.

"Jazz, we didn't-"

"You made him run away! You let him run into his own grave! Do you think he's going to be able to live out in that cold?" she stared at her mother, she saw the pain on her face, but it wasn't because of Danny, it was because of how mad her daughter was. They didn't care about Danny anymore, and they would be happy if they were the one to kill him.

Jazz looked at the ground, "I'm going to find him." she grabbed her jacket and hat and put them on.

"Jazz no! The storm of the century is out there. You'll never be able to make it." Maddie grabbed Jazz's wrist only to have it yanked away.

"And neither will Danny. You may not care, but I do. He's my brother and I love him no matter what he is," Jazz opened the door and went out into the white fury, leaving her parents to feel the burn of guilt.

--------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------

By now the snow had piled up on the bench, completely covering Danny, except for the tip of his raven black hair. He was tired, but refused to fall asleep. If he did he knew he would dream about his parents, about Sam and Tucker. About all the things they did together. He was going to miss those times, but he had no control over that.

He'd come to ignore the cold, but he knew his body wasn't taking it well. He was shivering like crazy and his lips were blue. He didn't go ghost, for fear of the memories of the battle earlier that day. It wouldn't help him anyways. He'd never be able to hold a shield for that long.

"_There are always things in this world that would break even the strongest person. Like a death of a loved one, the losing of a dream, the breaking of a hope, the pity of rejection. Everyone has a weakness, even the most determined of all people. The one thing that causes someone to wish they were dead. Everyone goes through it, and sometimes they make it out alright, but some people don't. It depends on the situation. You ask me why I'm thinking about all this? Well, maybe I've been around Jazz too much, or maybe it's what I'm going through. I've been afraid of a thing like this happening all my life and today, my fear came true. I'm hated… in both worlds._

_------------------------ -------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------_

"Danny!" Jazz fought the wind as she made her way through Amity. Danny was no where to be found and she could barely see a thing. It was freezing out, and she could only imagine what her little brother was feeling right now.

How could they have done that to him? They're son? The little baby boy they had fourteen years ago. That just proves how loving they are. It's disgusting.

"Danny! Danny where are you?" Jazz knew he probably couldn't hear her over the wind, but she wasn't just going to give up on him, not like his parents had.

"_Danny please, please be okay."_

She could see her little brother somewhere cold and pale. Somewhere where no one cared about him, where he was sad and alone. She had to find him, she couldn't let him down.

She crossed her arms and shivered. Her eyes darted everywhere looked for even a hint of color besides white.

Finally, she reached the park. She had to admit, it did look pretty when the trees sparkled with snow. She smiled a little. She looked for a bench to sit down on. She was tired; wouldn't you be from fighting the snow all day?

She sighed as she has to push the snow off the bench just to sit down. She needed to think, even if there was a storm around her, she'd have to ignore it. She was used to the wind now.

"How much snow…can pile up on a bench?" Jazz grumbled as she tried to push it off, but it seemed too heavy. Well, too heavy for snow at least.

She brought a finger up in thought, then began to gently swat away the snow from top to bottom. Something was under the snow, but what?

She felt her hand touch something soft…it felt like…hair.

"Oh no," She gasped and dug faster. Snow kept gathering up on the spot she was trying to clear, making this job a lot harder than she had hoped.

"No," she brought both hands up to her mouth in shock as she stared at the sleeping figure in front of her. She took of her extra jacket and wrapped around him.

"Danny? Danny please wake up," She shook him, but got no response.

"_No he can't be. I can't lose my only brother. Please wake up Danny please wake up," _he looked frozen; he was pale and cold to the touch.

Jazz noticed that he didn't shiver, which meant that he needed to get somewhere where they could help him .The hospital was out of option, they would figure out his secret. Home…no they'd try to kill him. Sam's…that seemed like the best place and the Manson's would have to let them in if they were out in this storm.

"Come on Dan," Jazz picked him up and carried him in her arms. The worst of the storm hadn't hit yet, but it would any minutes. She had to work fast.

-------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------

"Jack! She'll never make it out there!" Maddie faced her husband hoping he would have a plan.

But instead, Jack simply shrugged, "I'm not going out there."

"Our daughter is out there!"

"_And your son, don't you remember him Maddie?" _ Maddie unconsciously glanced upstairs at her sons room, "_That's not our son it's a ghost."_

"_Oh, so he's an 'it' now? He protected you all this time and this is how you repay him?"_

"_He didn't help me; he just caused havoc to the entire town. Danny wouldn't do that!"_

"_That's where you're wrong. All he ever did was try to help, but everyone twisted that to look like he was doing bad."_

Maddie stared ff into space, fighting with the conscience she knew was right. She didn't want to believe that ghosts were good, but Danny being a half ghost seemed to break that belief in half.

"Oh Jack. What are we going to do?" Maddie hung her head and sat down on the couch to think.

---------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------- -------------------------

Sam's house was just a few blocks away, but it seemed as though this storm didn't want Danny to get to safe grounds. It was bent on getting rid of him, almost like it was run by the same people who wanted the same thing; they're parents.

Jazz finally broke down and fell to her knees. Her brother was gone and she knew it. She had been trying to convince herself that he still had a chance, but he hadn't been breathing the entire time she held him. He was gone…forever.

"No Danny no," Jazz put him down and tried to get him breathing, but to no use, "Why didn't you go to shelter Danny? I can't lose you, you're my only brother." Tears formed in Jazz's eyes, but never fell any farther than mid way down her cheek.

"Don't leave me Danny." Jazz picked him up and squeezed him in a hug, "Please don't leave me."

Jazz allowed the snow to pile up around as she hugged her brother.

"I won't, Jazz. I won't."

----------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------

_A/N okay, umm originally this was going to be a oneshot, but I have some more ideas for it. It's up to you guys. If you want it to be continued tell me please. You are my boss._


End file.
